Double base and crosslinked double base propellants are well-known as high energy propellants. These propellants employ nitroglycerin as a plasticizer.
Nitroglycerin has a number of undesirable qualities which limits the usefulness of propellants employing it. The principal deficiencies are:
(1) Marginal thermal stability coupled with auto catalysis of the decomposition by the decomposition products requiring elaborate stabilization systems to provide adequate shelf life;
(2) Difficulty in achieving high solids loading;
(3) Difficulty in achieving good mechanical properties by using HMX coating agents; and
(4) A relatively high vapor pressure causing exudation during vacuum processing, and migration over long periods at ambient temperatures and pressures.
The present invention relates to a novel compound 2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol trinitrate and its use in replacing nitroglycerin in double base propellants to ameliorate the problems associated with the use of nitroglycerin.
The invention also provides novel processes for the preparation of 2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol which enable the preparation of this compound in significantly greater yield than those afforded by procedures of the prior art.